


¿Es lunes o jueves?

by Ewa_Green



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_Green/pseuds/Ewa_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un pequeñísimo oneshoot en un día que no para todo  el mundo es  alegre.</p>
    </blockquote>





	¿Es lunes o jueves?

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeñísimo oneshoot en un día que no para todo el mundo es alegre.

**¿Es lunes o jueves?**

  
Como si la diferencia importase, como si a alguien le importase.

El niño de once años se removió en su cama, aún adolorido por los golpes pero más aún por las palabras, no era justo en ninguna forma conocida, lo sabía, en el fondo de sí mismo sabía que no merecía aquello, pero por extraño que pareciese, una pequeña parte de su cerebro, esa parte que tantas veces se encargaba de destrozar sus pocas ilusiones le gritaba lo contrario.

Que aquello era el justo castigo por no rozar la perfección, por aquel Do sostenido que no había sido lo suficientemente claro, por aquella inclinación de cabeza fuera de tiempo, por su mirada perdida en la ventana cuando debía estar practicando, por el poco interés que demostraba en la escoba.

Por ser como era.

Por no estar a la altura de las expectativas.

Por ser feo, sin encanto ninguno ni poseer nada atrayente.

Pero aquel día nada, absolutamente nada, ni su padre, ni su madre ni el mismísimo Merlín podrían empañar la felicidad que se arrebujó en su corazón, en su mano, convenientemente arrugado por la lectura y la necesidad de sentirlo tangible contra su piel, se encontraba el pergamino de Hogwarts, su admisión a la Escuela de Magia y Hechizería.  
  
Más que eso, en su mano, convenientemente arrugado estaba el pase a su libertad.

  
¿Era lunes o jueves?

 

Como si la diferencia importase, como si a alguien le importase.

  
Pero el uno de septiembre todo cambiaría.

 


End file.
